christmas fun
by Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
Summary: Sky and Bridge spend christmas together,or try to, rated M, gift for all my friends


Christmas fun

Disclaimer: I dont own

This is a christmas gift for, Terrrific Tina, Buffyxenaman, cnfzdpsychosis, and VandySkyXBridge

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the morning before christmas

Bridge finished wrapping all his presents and stood up to stretch, this year he decided to skip hanukka and do the christmas thing.

All December he had made gingerbread cookies, hell he made a whole gingerbread village, he nitted holiday sweaters, watched christmas movies.

He carried the presents to the common room where the others were waiting, everyone was heading off for the holiday, Syd was going home to her parents, Z were going with her, Sky hadnt said what he was doing.

He entered the common room to find the guys standing in the middle each with a pile in front of them.

" Hey guys happy day before christmas! " said Bridge as he handed out presents to everyone.

When he got to Sky he handed him not one, but three beautifully wrapped presents.

" Wow you guys sure dish out more for each other than for the rest of us " commented Syd with a grin.

" What do you mean? " asked Bridge " When I was shopping, I saw these things and thought Sky would really like them is all ".

Sky blushed " I was thinking the same thing ".

As Bridge looked through his pile he saw that he had six presents from Sky.

" When is our ride gonna be here Syd? " asked Z.

Syd checked her watch " Oh we better hurry, my parents will be here in a minute! ".

the two girls picked up there presents and dashed off, leaving Bridge alone with the musclebound, hot and hunky red ranger.

" Umm Bridge... I was wondering if you would want to go home with me for christmas, my mom and her boyfriend went to his relatives, so this being your first christmas, I want you to spend it with me.

Bridge was blushing big time, he had known Sky was in love with him, but to Bridge love was an embarasing emotion, He already had enough people talking about, cause he's a psychic, and he did not want to add red rangers bitch to that list, but he knew that if he didnt go Sky would be all alone on christmas, and he couldnt bear the thought of that.

" Okay I will, but first I have to take care of somethings ".

Sky smiled " Im about to drive over there, so come, when your finished ".

Picking up his gifts Sky left the room.

Bridge watched him go " _oh boy "._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bridge went to his parents house to feed the dogs, his parents were away in dewtech city, and he had to do this so they wouldnt trip about him ditching hanukka.

He set out the food, for the three poodles, Sadist, shredder, and fluffy.

Bridge was just out the door when the phone rang, sighing he went to answer

" Carson residense, oh dad whats the matter? huh?!

" Im at a bar now but I just got a call from the hospital, they said mom was in an accident and it looks bad ".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridge dashed into the train station, his tathers words still ringing in his ear.

" _Since I only heard it from someone in the bar, I dont know all the details but... during the Justine Timberlake concert, she got into a mosh-pit, Im on my way to the hospital right now, please come as fast as you can Bridge "._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sky smiled at his handywork he had arranged all there presents under the tree his mom had decorated

" This is going to be great, just me and Bridge, on christmas, no better mood setter then that "

Ping

" Ahh the turkeys ready! "

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Dewtech city hospital, much later )

Bridge found his dad in th waiting room.

" Bridge " said Bridges dad hugging him.

" Dad hows mom? ".

Bridges dad sweatdropped " Well "...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS JUST A SPRAIN! " yelled Bridge. " Dad you said it was bad! ".

" Sorry Bridge ".

" I was pushed by a crowd of people and fell down some stairs is all, Im sorry you two " said Bridges mom.

" _I came all the way to Dewtch city for this...?! _Ive gotta make a phone call ".

Bridge punched in Skys phone number, but no one answered

" Dammit! " said Bridge. slammed the phone down.

" Your going home, Bridge? " asked Bridges father.

" Yep, get well soon mom! ".

He dashed out the room " Now to rush back to newtech city!! ".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sky stepped out of the shower

" Nice and clean for Bridge, food is set, and so am I ".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridge watched the scenery whiz by as the train headed for home

Bridge sighed " What a complete waist of time, lucky they gave me life, well hopefully I should make it soon, and if not well still have chrismas together.

Suddenly the train came to a complete stop.

**Due to technical difficulties, we will be in this spot for a while, please remain calm**

Bridge felt uneasy

" I will still get to spend christmas with him, theyll fix the train, it's not like I will be stuck here through christmas, right? ".

With that Bridge let himself fall asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sky sat at a very well put together table, full of food, he wore a tuxedo, and a sad expression the room was dark, candles that had been lit were now blown out._

_Sky put all the food away and stared out a window._

_" I thought for sure he would come, but I guess not, now that christmas is already over "._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridge woke up with a start.

" What was that, it cant be right I mean, can it?, I am psychic and all ".

Bridge looked out the window, he was back in Newtech city, and it was pretty dark, checking his watch was struck with terror

3:00, december 26, the day AFTER christmas.

A blue blur rocketed through the streets.

Bridge arrived at Skys house, and fumbling with the key, the red ranger had given him, opened the door.

following Skys aura he found sleeping in his bed.

Bridge walked over " _Of course he's sleeping, its 4:30 in the morning "._

tears streamed down his face as he nelt by the " Im sorry Sky, Im sorry ".

A large hand suddenly grasped his head, Bridge looked up to see Sky smiling sleepily at him

" You came after all ".

Bridge lunged at him " IM SO SORRY, SO VERY, VERY SORRY ".

Sky felt how cold Bridge was

" Bridge your freezing, get under the covers with me ".

Bridge removed his shoes and jacket, and climbed onto the bed beside Sky cuddling him.

" Sky Im sorry I missed spending christmas with you ".

The red ranger stared at him quizzicaly " Bridge today is christmas ".

Bridge was shocked " B-But my watch said ".

" The same watch thats been broken for ages? ".

Bridge felt very stupid.

" Arrg and I ran all the way here in the cold ".

Skys strong arms circled around Bridges smaller figure, pulling him into a hug.

" You ran all the way here for me?, it makes me happy to know that you care about me ".

Bridge stared at Sky and kissed him softly on the lips " Fuck me ".

Sky shifted so he was on top of Bridge " Are you sure? ".

The green ranger nodded " Yeah I want to be the first gift you OPEN ".

Sky ginned and captured Bridges mouth in an intensely passionate tongue kiss.

Bridge felt so lightheaded, his heart was jackhammering in his chest, he wanted Sky so much

" Im in love with him ".

Sky felt Bridge squirm " Whats wrong, you really dont want to do this? ".

Bridge blushed " Its not that...being so in love with you is embarassing ".

Sky chuckled and pulled on the santa hat he had on his bedside table

" Then just let Santa drown your senses, so thatyou dont even have time to be enbarrassed ".

Sky removed Bridges clothes, then positioned him, onto all fours grabbing some lube, he slicked his fingers and four into Bridges anus, while his other hand stroked the green rangers cock.

Bridge wreathed with pleasure, Skys adminitrations pushed him over the edge and soon he was cumming.

Bridge would have fell forward if not for Sky holding onto him " Santas not finished yet, now time for a huge hard, stick of coal to go up your stocking ".

Bridge turned around, he smiled at the size of Skys cock, it was 15-inches long, and incredibly thick around, it was an angry red color, and veiny.

Sky used the entire bottle of lube, on his candy cane, then gripping Bridge hips rammed the entire thing into Bridges ass.

" AAAHHHHHHH " Bridge screamed " THAT FEELS SOOOO GOOOD ".

Sky pounded him unmercifuly rough and hard.

slapping Bridges ass every now and then.

Bridge was out of his mind with pleasure, he had been freezing a while ago but now, heat filled his body to the brim.

Skys massive ass-splitting cock, slammed in and out, in and out it went with lightning speed.

The bed shook violently threatening to break.

Sky pulled out, ignoring Bridges protest, he sat back " Cum sit on Santas lap! ".

Bridge did as told, straddleing Skys waist Bridge sat on his cock, locking his arms around Skys neck, his legs on Skys forearms.

Bridge kissed Sky as the muscular guy bounced him on his cock,

" _I love him so much, I was so sad that I had hurt him by not being there for him, but I am now, and I dont ever want to be away from hum, ever "._

Sky bounced Bridge erratically, Bridge could feel there orgasms rising up till

" SANTA CLAUSE IS CUMMMMMMMMING " Sky Tate roared shooting three gallons worth of sperm inside Bridges love tunnel.

Skys orgasm pstcicaly added on to Bridges

" OH GODDDDDD!!! " Bridge screamed shooting all over Skys rock hard abbs...

They slept well into the afternoon.

Sky carried Bridge downstairs to the tree where they opened there presents

Bridges presents

Jack and Ally: A new toaster

Z: a vibrator

Syd: ten G-strings,

Boom: A minerature version of RIC

Kat: A movie making camera

Cruger: A shadow sabre

Sky: Card captor Sakura volumes 1-12

2x blue stuffed dinosaurs

Naruto volume 24-41

A book on how to make butter

A linkin park CD

A set of BONDAGE gear, hancups, whatever else you can think of

Skys presents

Jack: some weights

Z: a paddle

Syd: a complete set of the history of every ranger group books

Boom: a mix tape

Kat: Keys to a new bike( finaly )

Cruger: A red sabre

Bridge: A red sweater

6 books that Sky would read ( errotica )

And half a necklace

" I have the other half " said Bridge pointing to his neck.

Sky smiled and looped the other half around his neck and sliding on his sweater" Great haul this year, counting the stuff my mom got for me.

Bridge looked up from his manga " What she get you? ".

Sky gestured to a door on the other side of the room that looked like it was about to bust "A lot of stuff ".

Bridge looked over all his things till he came to the BONDAGE gear " Must have been pretty confident when you bought this huh? ".

Sky grinned mischeviously " Yeah, you like? ".

Bridge smirked " Course, what? "

Sky had a very lecherous look on his face " What do you get when you add BONDAGE GEAR, a paddle, a vibrator, a G-string, and a video camera? ".

Bridge thought a moment " I dont know homemade pornography?, hey did you pla-! "

Sky stopped his words with a hot kiss " I have one last gift for you ".

He handed Bridge a rolex watch " So you wont get the days mixed up again ".

Bridge smiled " Thank you ".

they hugged each other tightly " What should we play with first? ".

Sky just smiled. and picked Bridge up " I love you Bridge now lets go make a movie!! " he ran up the stairs.

Bridge laughed in his lovers arms " I love you two Sky!!, dont forget my vibrator

END

Sky and Bridge: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!


End file.
